This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-207794, filed July 22, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a voltage generator used for compensating for the temperature dependency of a memory cell current in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, for example.
In recent years, a NAND cell type EEPROM is proposed as one type of an electrically rewritable nonvolatile semiconductor memory device (EEPROM).
In the EEPROM, a plurality of memory cells with the n-channel MOSFET structure having, for example, a floating gate as a charge storage layer and a control gate stacked thereon are serially connected by commonly forming the sources and drains of every adjacent two of them, treated as one unit and connected to a bit line.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are a pattern plan view showing one NAND cell portion extracted from the memory cell array of the NAND cell type EEPROM and an equivalent circuit diagram thereof. FIGS. 2A and 2B are cross sectional views respectively taken along the 2Axe2x80x942A line and 2Bxe2x80x942B line of the pattern of FIG. 1A.
The memory cell is formed in a p-type well region formed in a n-type well region which is formed in a p-type semiconductor substrate (for example, silicon substrate). A memory cell array formed of a plurality of NAND cells is formed in a portion of a silicon substrate (or p-type well region) 11 which is surrounded by an element isolating oxide film 12. In this case, attention is given to one NAND cell and it is explained. In this example, eight memory cells M1 to M8 are serially connected to construct one NAND cell. Each of the memory cells M1 to M8 is formed by forming a floating gate 14 (141, 142, 143, . . . 148) on the substrate 11 with a gate insulating film 13 formed therebetween and stacking a control gate 16 (161, 162, 163, . . . 168) on the floating gate 14 with a gate insulating film 15 disposed therebetween. Each n-type diffusion layer 19 (191, 192, 193, . . . 199) which is used as the source or drain of the memory cell is commonly used by the two adjacent memory cells and thus the memory cells are serially connected.
On the drain side and source side of the NAND cell, first and second selection transistors S1, S2 are respectively formed. The selection transistors S1, S2 have first selection gates 149, 169 and second selection gates 1410, 1610 which are respectively formed at the same time as the floating gates and control gates of the memory cells are formed. The selection gates 149, 169 are electrically connected to each other in an area which is not shown in the drawing, the selection gates 1410, 1610 are also electrically connected to each other in an area which is not shown in the drawing, and the selection gates are respectively used as the gate electrodes of the selection transistors S1, S2. A portion of the substrate in which elements are formed is covered with a CVD oxide film 17 and a bit line 18 is formed on the CVD oxide film. The control gates 16 of the NAND cell are commonly arranged as control gate lines CG1, CG2, CG3, . . . CG8. The control gate lines are used as word lines. The selection gates 149, 169 and 1410, 1610 are also continuously arranged in a row direction as selection gate lines SG1, SG2.
FIG. 3 shows an equivalent circuit of a memory cell array obtained by arranging NAND cells having the same configuration as the NAND cell described above in a matrix form. The source lines are connected to one reference potential (Vs) wiring formed of Al, polysilicon or the like for every 64 bit lines via a contact hole, for example. The reference potential wiring is connected to peripheral circuits. The control gates and first, second selection gates of the memory cell are continuously arranged in the row direction. Generally, a set of memory cells connected to the control gate is called one page and a set of pages disposed between the drain-side (first selection gate) and source-side (second selection gate) selection gates of one set is called one NAND block or simply one block. For example, one page is constructed by memory cells of 256 bytes (256xc3x978). The memory cells of one page are substantially simultaneously programmed. For example, one block is constructed by memory cells of 2048 bytes (2048xc3x978). The memory cells of one block are substantially simultaneously erased.
FIG. 4 shows the threshold voltage distribution of the NAND cell in which xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d indicates a programmed state and xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d indicates an erased state.
With the above construction, the data readout operation is effected by setting the bit line to an electrically floating state after precharging the bit line to Vcc, setting the control gate of a selected memory cell to 0V, setting the control gates and selection gates of the other memory cells to a power supply voltage Vread (for example, 3.5V), setting the source line to 0V, and detecting a variation in the bit line potential to check whether or not a current flows into the selected memory cell. That is, if data programmed in the memory cell is xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d (the threshold voltage of the memory cell Vth greater than 0), the memory cell is set into the OFF state, and therefore, the bit line is kept at the precharged potential. On the other hand, if data programmed in the memory cell is xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d (the threshold voltage of the memory cell Vth less than 0), the memory cell is set into the ON state so as to cause the bit line potential to be lowered from the precharged potential by xcex94V. Data of the memory cell can be read out by detecting the bit line potential by use of a sense amplifier.
Further, in the data programming operation, 0V (xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d programming) or the power supply voltage Vcc (xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d programming) is applied to the bit line according to data to be programmed. The selection gate connected to the bit line is set to Vcc and the selection gate connected to the source line is set to 0V. At this time, 0V is transmitted to the channel of the cell in which xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is programmed. At the time of xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d programming, since the selection gate connected to the bit line is turned OFF, the channel of the memory cell in which xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is programmed is set to (Vcc-Vthsg (Vthsg is a threshold voltage of the selection gate)) and set into the electrically floating state. If the threshold voltage of the memory cell disposed nearer to the bit line side with respect to the memory cell in which data is to be programmed has a positive voltage Vthcell, the channel of the memory cell is set to (Vcc-Vthcell). After this, a boosted programming potential Vpgm (=approx. 20V) is applied to the control gate of the selected memory cell and an intermediate potential Vpass (=approx. 10V) is applied to the control gates of the non-selected memory cells. As a result, at the time of data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, since the channel potential is set at 0V, a high voltage is applied between the floating gate and the substrate of the selected memory cell so as to cause electrons to be injected from the substrate into the floating gate by the tunneling effect and shift the threshold voltage in a positive direction. On the other hand, at the time of data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, the channel set in the electrically floating state is set to an intermediate potential by the capacitive coupling with the control gate and no electrons are injected.
In the programming operation of the conventional NAND type flash memory, a verify read operation for checking whether or not the programming operation is sufficiently effected is effected after a programming pulse is applied. The re-programming operation is effected only for the memory cell in which the programming operation is detected to be insufficient by the verify read operation. The verify read operation is the same as the read operation described above except that the selected control gate is not set to 0V but is set to a potential Vvry (for example, 0.5V) as shown in FIG. 4. The reason why the control gate is set to the potential Vvry which is higher than 0V is to acquire an operation margin of the read operation by programming the memory cell to a sufficiently high threshold voltage.
The data erasing operation is effected substantially simultaneously for each block. That is, all of the control gates of the block which is subjected to the erasing process are set to 0V and a boosted potential Vera (approx. 20V) is applied to the p-type well region and n-type well region. The potential of the control gates of the block which is not subjected to the erasing process is raised from the potential set in the electrically floating state to the potential Vera set by the capacitive coupling with the p-type well region. As a result, electrons in the floating gate of the memory cell in the block subjected to the erasing process are discharged into the p-type well region to shift the threshold voltage in a negative direction. Since both of the control gate and p-type well region are set at the boosted potential Vera in the block which is not subjected to the erasing process, the erasing operation is not effected.
In the conventional NAND type flash memory described above, a constant voltage is applied from a constant voltage generator to the control gate of the selected memory cell in the read operation or verify read operation. However, at this time, a current flowing through the memory cell varies depending on a temperature change. Therefore, the threshold voltage of the memory cell which varies depending on a temperature change is read and, as a result, there occurs a problem that the threshold voltage distribution is spread.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a voltage generator capable of reducing an influence due to a temperature variation.
Further, another object of this invention is to provide a voltage generator capable of suppressing the spreading of the threshold voltage distribution of memory cells due to a temperature variation in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.
The above object can be attained by a voltage generator comprising a first terminal acting as an output terminal; a constant current source connected to the first terminal, for supplying or discharging a constant current which is substantially independent of a temperature change to or from the first terminal; a temperature-dependent current source connected to the first terminal, for supplying or discharging a temperature-dependent current which changes as temperature varies to or from the first terminal; and a first current/voltage converter connected to the first terminal.
The above object can be attained by a voltage generator comprising a first terminal acting as an output terminal; a first constant current source connected to the first terminal, for supplying a first constant current which is substantially independent of a temperature change to the first terminal; a second constant current source connected to the first terminal, for discharging a second constant current which is substantially independent of a temperature change from the first terminal; a first temperature-dependent current source connected to the first terminal, for supplying a first temperature-dependent current which changes as temperature varies to the first terminal; a second temperature-dependent current source connected to the first terminal, for discharging a second temperature-dependent current which changes temperature varies from the first terminal; and a first current/voltage converter connected to the first terminal.
Further, the above object can be attained by a voltage generator comprising a first terminal acting as an output terminal; a first constant current source connected to the first terminal, for supplying a constant current which is substantially independent of a temperature change to the first terminal; a first temperature-dependent current source connected to the first terminal, for discharging a temperature-dependent current which changes as temperature varies from the first terminal; and a first current/voltage converter connected to sad first terminal.
The above object can be attained by a voltage generator comprising a first terminal acting as an output terminal; a constant current source connected to the first terminal, for supplying or discharging a constant current which is substantially independent of a temperature change to or from the first terminal; a temperature-dependent current source connected to the first terminal, for supplying a temperature-dependent current which changes as temperature varies to the first terminal; and a first current/voltage converter connected to the first terminal.
Further, the above object can be attained by a voltage generator comprising a voltage generating circuit for generating a predetermined voltage; and a circuit for changing the temperature dependency of the predetermined voltage.
The above object can be attained by a voltage generator comprising a voltage generating circuit for generating a predetermined voltage; and a circuit for changing a value of the predetermined voltage with the amount of change of the predetermined voltage as a temperature changes kept constant.
Thus, according to this invention, a voltage generator capable of suppressing an influence due to the temperature change can be provided and a voltage generator capable of suppressing the spreading of the threshold voltage distribution of the memory cells due to a temperature change in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device can be provided.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.